Hydraulic motors are designed to receive a pressurized hydraulic input from a power source and convert it into a rotational output to perform a work task. Hydraulic motors are used in a variety of different applications. One type of application is on a work tool and more particularly, on an implement that is attachable to a power machine. Such implements are capable of receiving a source of pressurized hydraulic fluid from a power machine to perform an intended work function.
Once a hydraulic motor begins to rotate after introduction of the pressurized hydraulic input, it will continue to rotate for a period of time after the pressurized hydraulic input is removed due to momentum of the motor and any rotating work element coupled to the motor. This rotation after removal of the hydraulic input is often times unwanted. To address this unwanted motion, in many applications a hydraulic brake is supplied to overcome the momentum created in the motor and stop it once the pressurized hydraulic input is removed.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.